Summer Time Rush
by Lesser Master
Summary: Sakura wants to spend time with Shiro alone, to have him fall in love with her, so why is Rin trying to stop it. might be rated M later


Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night

The golden rays of sunlight poured in through the windows of Shiro's house. As rays pierced his closed lids, as he squeezed them shut, trying to block it out. He rolled over on his side, bumping into something. He started sluggishly opening his eyes. He rubbed his eyes, trying to wake up. He started to get up, but felt something tugging at his waist. He looked down at his covers, to see a bulge right beside him. He threw back the covers, to see a snow white haired, girl hugging him around his waist. He smiled lightly and gently pulled away from her embrace. She moved in her sleep, but didn't wake up.

He pulled on a shirt and walked out to, where a table full of food waited for him. He looked to the empty spot where Saber had use to sit. He gave a heavy sigh and sat down, putting the food on his plate. Sakura was still bringing plates of food to the table. "Good morning Senpai." She smiled over at him.

He rubbed his head and smiled. "Good Morning Sakura." He looked down at the all the food she had made and laughed a little. "You know, you didn't have to make all this food."

The violet haired girl shook her head with a little smile on her face as she started getting her food. "I have to since Ms Taiga is gone."

Shiro just opened his mouth, when the white haired child walked in, rubbing her eyes. "Where did Taiga go?" She stretched and sniffed the air "Ahh..all this food smells so good." She stumbled over to the table and sat down.

Sakura swallowed the food she had in her mouth. " Ms Taiga, went out early this morning. She wanted me to tell you that she would be gone for a while. Something about seeing someone out of town. But.." She looked down at her food.

The small child raised an eyebrow, Shiro looked at her. "What is it Sakura?"

She blushed a little and averted her eyes from them. "She asked me to stay here, to watch over you two."

Illyasviel calmly picked up her cup and took a sip. "We don't need you. Taiga was just being protective. I'm sure Shiro here can take care of me." She added

Ignoring Illysaviel, he smiled. "That sounds great Sakrua." Her face turned completely red.

"Re..re..really? You think so."

He nodded. "Yeah of course." He quickly finished the food and went to grab more, when Illysaviel slapped his hand. She glared over at him. "Hey, what's the deal Ilya?"

"She can't stay here. This is my house now too." She made a pouting face. "I wanted it to just be us. We could have some bonding time, just the two of us." She went over and hugged his arm lightly.

Sakura looked hurt, as she held her arm. "Maybe it wasn't a great idea. But..I'd stop by like I always do."

Ilya shot her a look. "That won't be necessary." She rubbed up against him. "We will be able to take care of everything here."  
Shiro pushed her away. "Ilya! What's gotten into you?" He looked back Sakura, who looked like she was about cry. "Sakura, I would love for you stay here. We'll need someone like you around."

She sniffled, and looked him with watery eyes. "You mean it?" He nodded. A thin smile came across her lips. "Thank you Shiro." she said in almost a whisper.

Ilya pouted and turned her back to him. Shiro sighed and turned to her. "Come on Ilya, it's not like we won't be together, I mean we're always together, and always will be."

She turned to him with a bright smile, and her eyes wide. "You mean it!"

He nodded. "We'll always let you live with us. Me and Taiga."

She turned her back to him again. "Honestly, ruin the mood why don't you?" She crossed her arms.

Sakura giggled a little, and pushed her plate away. She ran water over the dirty dishes, her mind wondered over Shiro. She loved him very much, she wanted to spend more time with him, but something or someone always stepped in the way.

"You know, I been thinking." She heard his voice said behind her. She stopped. "We need to do something."

"Like what, onii-chan?" Ilya asked playfully. Sakura remained quiet, but listened. She heard a door open. She looked back to see who it was.

"It's near the end of summer break, so I figured we'd go swimming or something like that. What do you think Sakura?" He smiled at her, not really noticing the door

Sakura stared at the intruder, as she stopped behind Shiro. "Well, if you're going there. Then I know this great place, we can all go to." Rin tossed her hair over her shoulder, her cocky smile spreading across her face. She wore her normal short black shirt, but wore a sleeveless, red tee. She leaned against the counter. "I let myself in, I hope you don't mind."

"I mind! You shouldn't brag in uninvited." Ilya started, standing beside her.

Rin's hand hit, the side of Ilya's head. "Listen brat, you maybe live here, but it gives you no right to tell me what I can or cannot do." She turned head away from, a glaring Ilya. "Beside, you better be nice, if you want to go this water park I know." A victorious smile grew on her face. Ilya's eyes lit up, as did Sakura's.

"Really!?" Ilya jumped up and down. "Can we go onii-chan! Can we, please!?"

A smile slowly spread across Sakura's face as she looked down at the dishes. Shiro rubbed his head. "I don't know, those places are rather expensive, and I don't have any money."

"But..but.." Ilya wined.

Feeling bad, knowing how bad Ilya wanted to go, but he just couldn't offered it. Ilya continued to wine, until Sakura went over and knelt down to her. She put her hand on her shoulder and gave a smile. "Listen Ilya, we can go to the beach or something." This shut up the snow haired girl, for a few seconds, until she thought of a good argument.

"But it won't be the same." Acting really depressed about going. Rin watched in amusement, the smile she wore clearly shown it. Shiro stared at Rin, as she watched Sakura and Ilya. He couldn't help but feel that she came over just to gain entertainment in doing this, knowing they couldn't they couldn't go. It would be something she would do, that cold hearted tomboy. When she wasn't being a master, she was spending her time in someone else's business. Rin cleared her throat, gaining the attention of the two were arguing.

"You guys really are thickheaded." She shook her head. "I'll pay for you all, I mean it's not _that_ expensive."

Ilya and Sakura's eyes lit up. "Can we go Shiro!" They said together.

He closed his eyes and sighed. "Yeah, we can." Ilya and Sakura smiled at each other.

Rin smiled as well. '_This is going to be fun' _ she thought.

A/N : Okay, this chapter might not be much. I just started it, but don't worry it will get to it or at least something more interesting will happen. Next chapter, they make it swim park/ resort.


End file.
